Brothers
by Darkserpent86
Summary: This is my first official story. It is set in the Spyro universe and Spyro and his friends will show up later on. But this story focuses on Two young brothers who must go through life now that their dad is dead. They are suddenly adopted by a dark figure who has big plans for the brothers. I do no own anything from the Spyro universe. Enjoy everyone.


A four year old Phantom was searching for Grimm. He and his brother were playing hide and seek in the woods. Phantom searched for his brother for around fifteen

minutes, his black scales glistening in the sun. Phantom was just about to give up the search when he heard rustling coming from a nearby bush. Silently Phantom made his way over to the bush taking care

not to step on any twigs or leaves. As he reaches the bush he uses his claws to quickly spread the leaves open, "I found you." Unfortunately what Phantom had found was a family of squirrels who didn't find

it very funny that a young dragon had interrupted their dinner, and they began pelting young Phantom with acorns. "OW OW OW!" cried Phantom as he back pedaled and tripped over an exposed tree root.

Phantom landed with a thud. As he opened his eyes he saw a dragon about seven years old. He had black scales like Phantom's, but his underbelly was a dark red instead of light blue. His wings were black

with red membranes running through them, and on top of his head were two golden horns. The dragon was Phantom's older brother Grimm, and he wore a smug grin on his face as he looked down at his

younger brother. "Wow, who would've thought my younger brother could be beat by a family of squirrels," laughed Grimm. "It isn't funny," pouted Phantom. "You're right, it isn't funny. It's hilarious," laughed

Grimm. This caused Phantom to pout even more. "Okay runt my turn to count. Now you go hide and no cheating," said Grimm. "Cheat, Me, I would never," stated Phantom with a 'too' innocent look on his face.

"And stop calling me runt." With that Grimm leaned his head against a tree, closed his eyes, and began counting. "1, 2, 3," counted Grimm, and Phantom ran off to hide somewhere. "There's got to be some

place he would never look for me," thought Phantom. Just then he noticed a large cave nearby. "I've never seen this cave before," thought Phantom to himself. "There's no way Grimm will ever look for me in

there." With that Phantom ran inside just as he heard Grimm yell, "Ready or not hear I come." It was beyond dark in the cave, but Phantom had never been afraid of the dark. Being a Shadow element user you

get use to the dark and learn to manipulate the shadows. Phantom could even disappear in the dark so no one could find him. As Phantom made his way further into the cave, and after he got about one

hundred yards inside he noticed a light coming from further on. Naturally, Phantom's curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to find out what the light was. As he silently poked his head around the

corner he was horrified by what he saw. At least a hundred apes stood in the lighted room holding spears, swords, hammers, and all sorts of nasty looking weapons. A bigger ape stood in the middle of all the

other's, and he began speaking. "Tonight our mission is very clear. We are to destroy the village just south of here, and leave no survivors. This is the will of the Dark Master." Phantom couldn't believe what

he was hearing. Not only were there apes living in the woods, but they were going to attack his home. He knew he had to get away and warn his mom and dad. As Phantom turned to leave the rock he was

leaning on broke apart causing a loud collapse. He looked up to see every ape in the room staring at him. "OH CRAP!" yelled Phantom as he bolted as fast as his legs would carry him. "Don'T LET THAT RUNT

ESCAPE!" shouted the ape leader as his army chased after Phantom. Phantom could hear and feel arrows and spears go flying past him as he ran through the cave. He had thought about shifting into the

shadows, but if he did that there would be no way to warn the town. As he came running out of the cave he saw Grimm, "There you are, I thought I said no cheating," a hint of mocking in his voice. He then

noticed the look of sheer terror on Phantom's face as he ran towards him. "Phantom what's wrong," asked Grimm. "RUN, THEY"RE RIGHT BEHIND ME!" yelled Phantom as he ran past his brother. At that moment

the ape army came running out of the cave, and the look on Grimm's face immediately went from confused to horrified. "OH CRAP," yelled Grimm as turned and bolted back to the village. Being bigger than his

little brother Grimm quickly caught up to Phantom, and the two of them ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

"DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD," yelled the boys as they ran back into the village. Their father had just stepped outside for some air before dinner. His name was Blaze. He was a big dragon about 37 years old. His

bright red scales really highlighted the yellow horns, underbelly, and wings that he had. He saw his two sons running like their very lives depended on it, unbeknownst to him they actually did. "Slow down

boys, you act like an angry mob is chasing you," laughed their father. At that moment he heard a great commotion coming from the forest, and Phantom was the first to chime in. "Apes are chasing us. They're

going to attack the village." Blaze's eyes widened and he asked, "How many?" "I don't know, maybe a hundred," Phantom replied fear apparent in his voice. "Run into the woods. Get to the hideout we made in

case the village was ever attacked. Stay there, and don't come out until I come for you. Grimm take care of your younger brother no matter what happens." Grimm nodded, grabbed Phantom, and the two

bolted for their hiding place. As they ran through town they could see other dragons coming out of their homes to fight or flee the approaching ape army. The brothers made it to the hideout and quickly got

inside. Grimm pushed Phantom towards the back of the hideout so he could protect him better if need be. For the next eight hours all the brothers could do is listen in silence to the screams of those being

killed in the village. They both prayed to the ancestors that their father would be okay. They waited a good two hours after all the noise died down from the village for their father, but he never came to them.

"How much longer are we gonna have to wait for him," asked Phantom. "I don't know," replied Grimm. "Things have been pretty quiet for a while now. Maybe we should go see if he's in the village," said

Phantom. Grimm thought about it for a moment and replied, "Okay, but stay close to me. Don't go wandering off by yourself." "Okay," replied Phantom. The two brothers made their way quickly, but quietly, to

the village. Upon arriving back at the village they were horrified at what they saw. All the buildings had been burned down, and the bodies of apes and dragons alike littered the roads. The smell of burning

flesh was evident and the two realized that there were people in the buildings as they burned. They searched the entire village, and just as they were about head back to the hideout Grimm's spotted

something and his eyes went wide in horror. "No," was all he could say. Phantom saw the look on his brothers face and followed his gaze. When he finally saw what Grimm had seen tears began to form in his

eyes. The lifeless body of Blaze lay in the middle of the street in a pool of his own blood. Several ape spears, swords, and assorted other weapons stuck out of his body. Phantom and Grimm simultaneously

ran to their father, "DAD." As they reached him they did everything their young minds could think of to wake their father, but to no avail. Phantom fell upon his father's chest and began to sob uncontrollably.

Grimm tried his best to hide the tears from his younger brother, but in the end he too began to cry as he stared at the lifeless form that was once their father. After about ten minutes Grimm gently grabbed

Phantom's shoulder and through the tears he said, "Come on Phantom, we can't stay here. It isn't safe." "What about dad," asked Phantom not wanting to leave his father's side. "There's nothing we can do for

him," replied Grimm. "He wouldn't want us to be sad like this, and he definitely would not want us to stay here where we could get ourselves killed. We need to go find help." Phantom stared at his father for a

moment longer before getting up to leave. As he turned around his expression went from sad to frightened. "Well Well Well, lookey what we have here boys," stated an ape commander. Grimm turned to see

about five apes blocking their way out of the village. "Looks like we got a couple of young dragons for prisoners. They'll make excellent slaves." Grimm stood between Phantom and the ape forces. "You touch

my brother and I swear I'll rip you head off," threatened Grimm. "Oh is that so. Why don't we put that to the test. Get'em boys." With that the four ape soldiers charged Grimm. Grimm lunged at the attacking

apes only to be backhanded and knocked aside. Grimm struggled to his feet, but was immediately pinned to the ground by three of the four soldiers. "GRIMM," yelled Phantom as he rushed to his brothers aid

only to be grabbed by the Ape commander. "Looks like you boys got some fight in you. We'll be sure to beat that out of you once we get back to camp," said the ape commander as he pressed a finger

against Phantom's snout. Phantom made the commander pay by biting the ape's finger clean off his hand. "GAHHHH," yelled the commander. "WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT," the commander screamed at Phantom and

threw into a rock. Phantom hit the rock with a loud *THUD*. Grimm saw his brother's body go limp and immediately his eyes go red. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU BASTARD" yelled Grimm as a deathly chill filled

the air. "What's going on," asked one of the apes. The commander suddenly had a bad feeling and as his eyes fell on Grimm his face went pale white. Grimm's body had begun to glow, and crimson skulls began

to manifest around him. "What is he doing," asked another ape. "YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR HARMING MY LITTLE BROTHER!" With that an explosion of crimson energy erupted from Grimm as the skulls found their

marks. All of the apes began to scream in terror as the skulls entered their bodies. One by one the apes began to fall to the ground dead as Grimm's attack wore off. When it was all over Grimm fell to his

stomache trying to catch his breath. He remebered Phantom, and quickly got up and went to his younger brother. Phantom was unconscious but alive. Grimm knew he had to get his brother help. Grimm

managed to get the unconscious Phantom onto his back and made his way out of town, hoping that the road would lead them somewhere where they could get help. Unbeknownst to the young dragon a dark

figure had been watching the entire scene play out with his golden eyes from just outside of town. "Interesting," said the figure. "This one has some potential. Perhaps I should help him and his young brother.

They could be very useful to me."


End file.
